


Magitek Girlfriends

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: (also known as Captain Ines), Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Pre-Canon, Short Stories, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May or may not be a collection of short things involving the White Tiger l'Cie and her girlfriend.<br/>Lots of cuddling and snuggling.<br/>Chapter 5, 7 are nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/gifts).



The room was pitch black when Qun'mi closed the door behind her, her eyes glowing in a faint green as she scanned the very familiar surroundings. But the glowing stopped the moment she sensed the other person in the room, sighing in relief that _she_ was here now … and not somewhere in the Steelworks, working on her Magitek Armor like she found her the other days.  
  
No, today she was lying in bed like she was supposed to. A little smile played on Qun'mi's lips as she saw her lying there with her back turned to her, peacefully asleep. At least that was what Qun'mi thought, her senses weren't picking up any other movements than slow breathing.  
  
With quiet steps she approached the sleeping woman, taking off her helmet and gloves and put them on the nearby desk that was covered in blueprints. Things she still had to look over, but right now this didn't matter.  
  
What mattered was that the Crystal was silent right now, her mind was free from any voices that told her what to do, whispers in her head she couldn't ignore. When the Crystal was silent she could sneak away from its tight grasp and care for that little humanity that was still left in her – and treasured it much. And the best thing to spend this little free time she had was with her beloved one – the only person who understood her in all this, the person she felt safe the most.  
  
Trying not to move the mattress much Qun'mi sat down on the bed, kicking off her boots as she did so, and turned around then. Her smile was still visible as she laid herself beside her under the blanket and wrapped an arm around the lithe body, pressing her face against the long blonde hair that was spilled in front of her. Carefully her body followed suit, trying to entangle their legs together to embrace her more – her scent overwhelmed her already, this familiarity was everything she needed right now. The rush she felt the moment she felt her breathing –  
  
“Qun'mi?”  
  
Qun'mi's breath hitched as Ines laid her hand on hers on her stomach, the touch tingling her senses much because she didn't expect her to be awake. Quickly she made room for Ines to turn around to her, her having still the hand in hers as she pushed Qun'mi on her back to snuggle immediately close to her.  
  
“You're here.”  
  
“Did … I wake you?”  
  
Ines only shrugged at the question, rather enjoying the presence of her girlfriend than complaining about lack of sleep. There weren't many opportunities to snuggle up to her in the middle of the night, not when the Crystal took away their private time more and more.  
  
“You're really here.”  
  
It was only a whisper against her lips as Ines leaned in into her, capturing her lips fully that left Qun'mi almost with a gasp. But she didn't complain. Instead she laid her hands on Ines' back to hold her better on top of her, groaning then as she felt her tongue against her.  
  
The kiss was fast and hasty, their noses bumped as it grew intense. And Qun'mi only smiled in the kiss, her heart thumping fast at the eager assault she received. This was exactly what she was longing for; her feelings, her love … the warmth she got from being touched by her, this thing that reminded her she is still human under that hard mask.  
  
Breathless they broke apart. Qun'mi reached for her face to tuck away the blonde strands that hung in front of her face, sweeping a thumb over her wet lower lip and flinched away then as Ines tried to bite it. They chuckled both at her attempt, but reaching for another kiss then, this time more tender and slow.  
  
“You're eager today.”  
  
“As if you aren't.”  
  
“... I just missed you.”  
  
Ines smiled at those little words, leaning down once again to her to nuzzle her cheek this time, humming softly against her throat as she felt Qun'mi's hands running up and down her back.  
  
Cuddling with her was still her favorite thing, oh how she missed this close embrace with _her_ Qun'mi, she wouldn't trade anything for this rare time they had.  
  
She planted a little peck on her throat and Qun'mi let out a tiny gasp at the sudden touch at this sensitive area, amusing Ines with that reaction. But she didn't stop there and ran a finger across the place she just kisses, feeling her shivering under her touch.  
  
Tiny things like these were proof that Qun'mi was still the person she knew – and if that was the case, then she was sure that they wouldn't just stop here.  
  
“ _Really_ eager today.”   
  
Qun'mi smirked now and snatched her hand away from her throat, swinging her legs around so she could topple her and ended up on top now, pressing both hands left and right beside her head – the position she was used to.  
  
“Don't think you get away with that one.”  
  
“Good. I was waiting.”  
  
Ines' face had an equal smile now, truly knowing that this night would be definitely a long one as long as the Crystal gave them this freedom.  
  
She had free tomorrow anyways.  


 


	2. Chapter 2

A faint light in a small room flickered, the only light that was still burning in the facility at this late hour. But Qun'mi didn't seem to notice the darkness around her, her eyes glued at her desk with several blueprints of Magitek Armors that needed to be looked at and possibly edited. She did that the past three hours without any trace of tiredness or stopping anytime soon – she still had a few things to look through and if she didn't do that now, she had to do it tomorrow where more work would waited for her.  
  
Everyone in Milites was busy currently, mechanics and scientists worked hand in hand to develop more and more Magitek Weapons, one better and scarier than another.   
  
Dozens of blueprints of new machines she had lying here on her desk, gathering over the past days as she tried to work through them, the staples finely ordered by abilities the machine was planned to have. Air mobility, ranged weapons, and anti-magic shield had a bigger staple – Qun'mi wasn't  _that_ much interested in those. The one she was currently looking at was more of her specialty – working on the Crystal Jammer brought her always a tingling feeling, even though her progress on it was spare and almost not there. But it was finally  _a challenge_ . She could prove herself over the other scientists who worked with her – and maybe earn recognition from Marshal Cid Aulstyne. 

She sighed when she leaned back on her chair to and crossed her legs, eying the notes scribbled on an extra sheet of paper beside the blueprint and rubbed her temples because she felt stuck again. The prototype for the Zero Engine didn't work like she expected it to be, her notes from half an hour ago didn't look good now that she looked at them again - but then again it was just an early prototype; that's why she was here to make it work.   
  
The blood in her veins ran high at this challenge, giving her the adrenaline she needed to stay awake, preferably to find this solution at this very day. Or night. She knew she was close to find it, but she just didn't know _how._   
  
With nervous hands she tapped her pencil on the desk, too lost in her own thoughts to even realize the rhythmic noise she made. Or maybe her mind blocked her whole surroundings out on its own.  
  
That would explain why she twitched at a sudden pressure on her shoulders, almost gasping as a pair of arms glided down on her from behind. The pencil in her hand fell on the ground with a loud thud and Qun'mi could only stare after it in shock, but immediately calmed down as a chin rested on her shoulder then, closing her eyes as lips brushed over her cheek with a chuckle.  
  
“Holy shit you scared me.”  
  
“That I could see.”  
  
Of course it was Ines, the only person who still wandered around the facility at this late hour, save for Qun'mi of course. And she was here to look after the late working scientist, because no one else did it – no one really dared to interrupt Qun'mi in her working, no one managed to do that anyways, but Ines did. And she was the only one who was allowed to invade her personal space – with a kiss on her cheek she felt Qun'mi calming down under her touch, bringing a smile to her face.  
  
“Qun'mi, it's late and way past your working hours.” Ines nudged her cheek against her and wrapped her arms tighter around her neck to snuggle closer. “You can do this tomorrow.”  
  
“Wait, it's past dinner-time already? … Damnit.”  
  
“Don't tell me you forgot to look at the clock again.”  
  
The silence from Qun'mi was answer enough for her. Ines only rolled her eyes at it – it wasn't the first time that Qun'mi got so caught up in her work that she forgot every basic human needs. Food and sleep were cut short in favor of work, not seldom Ines found her sleeping at her desk, her head lying on any papers she was working on. And so it became a regular thing that Ines looked out for her. Someone had to take care that she wouldn't die of deficiency of nutrition.   
  
“Qun'mi …” She sighed and walked around the chair to pick up the pencil lying on the ground before she turned to Qun'mi, having her hands on her shoulders again. “You promised me to take care of yourself.”  
  
“Sorry, I-” Though her next words got almost swallowed as she saw Ines bend down to her, closing the distance between them and sat herself on top of Qun'mi, her legs left and right of her lap dangling from the chair and arms swung around her neck again. With a grin and a raised eyebrow she looked at Qun'mi perplexed face, chuckling at the way how Qun'mi still tried to say the rest of the sentence. “I-I will try it next time. Yes.”  
  
The air was tense between them, Qun'mi had definitely a visible blush on her face as Ines snuggled closer on top of her to lay her head against her shoulder, and Qun'mi had no chance than wrapping her arms around her to embrace her more. And she wasn't complaining if she was honest with herself. A little cuddling didn't hurt at all …   
  
Qun'mi rubbed over her back as a silence occurred between them, inhaling her scent deeply as she closed her eyes, the rush she got from work dying down at the calmness Ines' radiated.   
  
“I reserved a table for us at the local restaurant. You know, the one with the good sushi.” Ines whispered after a while against her, opening her eyes to see the reaction on Qun'mi's face. “You coming with me? You need something to eat, Mimi.”  
  
She smiled at the nickname Ines' had for her, rubbing over her forehead as she came back to her senses. Oh, food sounded so wonderful right now, especially now that her stomach was growling at the mention of it. It probably growled before already, but she didn't notice how hungry she was. But seeing all the work on her desk brought back why she was still here in the first place – so many papers she still had to look through, but … going out with her girlfriend …  
  
“Alright.” Qun'mi sighed after a short pause of thinking. “Just let me finish up this one note here and the rest I do tomorrow. Sounds fair?”  
  
Ines leaned back a bit to look at her face now, smiling before she leaned in to her to give her a quick kiss. She was sure she could hear a faint growl from her when they parted again.   
  
“Okay good.”  
  
With that she returned to her previous position and wrapped her arms around Qun'mi's middle to give her enough space to move, and Qun'mi only snorted at her behavior. Well, having her girlfriend sitting on top of her while working was something new, alright, but she wouldn't pass that opportunity to have her snuggled up to her.   
  
And knowing that she had dinner at a beautiful restaurant with her girlfriend after she finished this work definitely motivated her and working at this suddenly felt way better than before. The idea she was looking for the whole time finally crossed her mind – and within just a few minutes she got everything scribbled down, enough for her to continue the rest tomorrow.  
  
With a smile she put down the pencil and patted Ines on the back to tell her she was ready to go, getting another kiss from her as she stood up then.  
  
Maybe she should ask her to accompany her more often if she always worked so fast with her nearby … with that speed the Crystal Jammer would be finished very soon and she could finally go on with her research.   
  
But first, dinner with her love. No one could take that one from her now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Qun'mi twitched her eyes as she opened the door to her shared apartment, holding her hand in front of her eyes to avert the sudden incoming light. The corridor she came from was dark and she didn't bother to turn on the lights to walk up the stairs. There was no need to, she could perfectly maneuver herself through the darkness just fine.  
  
So when she opened the door light was the last thing she wanted to think about at the 3am. And never she expected to arrive at her home with the lights on, definitely not at this late hour.   
  
She sighed once she got used to the new surroundings, blinking a few times before she swept her gaze across the small open entrance and the rest of the apartment. Really, it was small and could barely cover the needs for two people, having only a kitchen, a corner for anything work related, a separated bath, and the bedroom area. From the entrance she had a perfect view over everything and with a quick glance she could make out where the light was coming from – with a shook of her head she kicked off her boots and threw her gloves in the right place, rolling her eyes with another sigh.  
  
Honestly, what else was there to expect other than that. Of course the light came from the lamp on the desk where Ines did her work, having enough power to shine through the apartment. Yet Ines wasn't there at her desk like she thought so – it wasn't that seldom she found her head first sleeping at her desk – and immediately she looked further around, finding her sprawled over the couch which stood a bit further away from the desk.   
  
Face first she lied on the soft cushion, one arm and leg dangling off the couch and touched the ground, with a low breathing came from her, Qun'mi could make out when she stepped in front of her. She had to admit it did look rather adorable how she lied here with her puffy red cheeks and slightly parted lips, yet from the way she was cramped on the small couch it didn't seem to be very comfortable.   
  
Qun'mi rubbed the back of her head after she just stood there for a while, thinking about what she want to do now. She couldn't just leave her here, she could already hear the complains of a sore back and neck from her the next morning, demanding to make it better for her. Not that she would deny that request, but … she'd rather see her sleeping peacefully and good than cramped and uncomfortable.   
  
She crouched in front of the couch now, her eyes steady on _her_ sleeping beauty. A little smile played on her lips when she reached out to her to roam a hand through her hair, playing with a few strands before she slowly stroked over her back. It was so _inviting_ to just join her, but that couch was already too small for one person, it would end up in a huge mess if she did that.  
  
“Alright, princess. I don't want to hear any complains.”   
  
Slowly she tucked her arms under her and carefully lifted her up, making sure her head was safe lying on her arm as she held her tight. Though as much as she wanted to admire her girlfriend in her arms, she couldn't avoid looking at the desk Ines was working on prior.   
  
Papers of all kinds were spilled all over the desk, unfinished notes she couldn't make out what exactly they were. As always Ines had too much to work on, but at least this time she knew she was tired and took a decent spot to nap.   
  
With a deep exhale she closed her eyes, a faint green light shining from her shoulder and through her eye lids as the light from the lamp grew slowly black and only darkness engulfed the room now. With a shudder Qun'mi opened her eyes again – those powers were still so new to her, somewhat frighting, yet she was amazed by the sheer amount of possibilities she had to play around with Magitek.  
  
She just wished it stayed with those small things.  
  
Without further noises she walked over to the bed and put Ines down, drawing the blanket away for them to cuddle up beneath. Thankfully Ines didn't make any stirs through all this and continued to sleep without any interruptions, and Qun'mi peacefully wrapped her arms around the sleeping form, tucking her head over her girlfriend's.  
  
It wasn't that she was tired, no, she could easily stay up all night, but right now nothing hindered to just close her eyes and listen to the low breathing that accompanied her every night. It was too soothing, too calming – _too familiar_.   
  
Catching her scent Qun'mi smiled and closed her eyes, thankful that she got this little time for herself and the person she loved the most.   
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied NSFW.

Heavy panting filled the room, yet they slowly died down after a long time. The blanket and sheet rustled as Qun'mi crawled over them to reach the top of the bed, her hands left and right of the naked woman as she peppered sloppy kisses over the sweaty skin on her stomach, still feeling the twitching muscles from her. Leftovers from the last trembling waves that let her cry out. She smiled as a small gasp escaped Ines when she hit a fairly sensitive point – but really, even after the heat died down she knew her skin was more sensitive than ever.  
  
Ines had still one hand clutched tight in the sheet, her fingers trembling from the force of the grip. Her other arm was swung over her eyes and blocked out the sight, still panting as she swept a tongue over her dry lips, chest heaving from the labored breathing and her lungs still burned – she was sure her throat wouldn't allow her to speak properly by the way her voice creaked just a few minutes ago.  
  
A final kiss was set on her chin and she moved her arm slightly away, enough to catch Qun'mi smiling down to her, her bright grin way too contagious not to return. She reached out to sweep a thumb over Ines' reddened cheeks and planted a kiss on her still dry lips, though she still was way out of breath hence the kiss only lingered for a short time.  
  
Elbows were set left and right beside her head on the fluffy pillow now when they parted their lips again, Ines finally letting go of the tight grip on the sheet to settle her hand on Qun'mi's back instead, carefully because she didn't miss the bit on her lip when she stroked over it.  
  
“You really need to cut your fingernails.” Qun'mi whispered and finally nudged her arm from her face away to look at her half-lidded eyes, not daring to look away at that exhaustion she could see in them.  
  
Ines only grinned in return. It wasn't entirely her fault that she clawed that hard into her back, there were two people involved in this after all, but deep down she knew Qun'mi didn't mind. She was the one who said that “I'm missing the marks on my back” and encouraging her over and over – so, really, it was hardly her fault if she just fulfilled her wish.  
  
Yet her arm fell down from her back again and she chuckled at her own clumsiness, her own _exhaustion_ that ran deep in her muscles, and Qun'mi could only look at the work of art she created. She didn't mind that she wasn't in the exact same state like her. That could wait – for now the only thing that mattered was her girlfriend and nothing else.  
  
“Qun'mi.” Ines said in a tired voice, tucking with one hand at Qun'mi's hips where still was the special … equipment strapped on, forgotten after the last waves of her orgasm shook over her. “Take it off?”  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
She sat on her knees to unclasp the strings of the toy, wiggling herself free from it, and placing it to the side to deal with it later. Carefully, so the still visible arousal wouldn't drip on the sheets, even though they might consider washing it anyways.  
  
The moment it was off Ines reached out to her with weak arms, but smiling, and Qun'mi gladly returned the warm embrace, now that she wasn't hindered by any artificial parts. With a sigh she laid herself to her side, pulling the blanket with her and draped an arm over her to stroke over the still sensitive skin, chuckling as goosebumps followed.  
  
“My legs … are jelly.”  
  
Qun'mi grinned at the remark, the pride swelling in her chest, and she gave her a peck on her cheek as her eyes fell close.  
  
“Do I need to carry you around?”  
  
A snort came as answer and Ines tilted her head in Qun'mi's direction, eyes still closed, and her arm followed suit to stroke over her short hair. She couldn't move anything more, the rest of her body simply refused to listen to her – Qun'mi looked up and grabbed her sides to roll her over right into her arms, patting over Ines' hair as she buried herself in her cleavage.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes.”  
  
Her heart was still racing when Qun'mi ran her hand up and down her back, soothing over her to calm her down. And it definitely helped her – there was nothing better than to lie in the arms of her girlfriend after such an act, embraced and comforted.  
  
“Call it a day?” She spoke when she still didn't get a vocal response from her, feeling a nod against her and a kiss on her chest.  
  
Many whispers of loving words were exchanged that night, one cheesier than another that let them both grew red cheeks before they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, time for some nsfw stuff, eh.

Sheets ruffled in the early morning, a smirk played on Qun'mi's lips when she eyed the clock. 4:40am – she just came home after a long night of bidding to the Crystal, but now she was here, crawling over the sleeping woman she held dear. She missed her touch, she missed _her skin_ under her … sweating and trembling – it was hard for her not to reach out and press herself against her to feel her. The scent was prominent in her nose and overwhelmed her to the point it made her dizzy – Qun'mi always liked her vanilla fragrance, it reminded her of those many times she caught a glimpse of it.  
  
Memories of her and Ines together. Hugging, holding hands, laughing together, … their first kiss, their first time – thinking about it now, she had to close her eyes to embrace the warm feeling erupting from her belly. She was glad those memories were still there and she held on on them like they were one of her most precious belongings she had.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around Ines' middle, pressing her front onto her back.  
  
4:42am – her alarm goes off at 5:20, so if she really wanted to pull off what she had in mind, then she had to be quick. There was no way she would waste this opportunity – especially not when it had been such a long time and Ines already made suggestive remarks when they communicated over their private COMMs yesterday.  
  
Telling her how much she wished Qun'mi would stay for a night again.  
  
A stir came from her when Qun'mi laid her lips on the nape of her neck, trailing her tongue over her pulse point, while her hand laid flat on her stomach and carefully stroked over there.  
  
Of course, not enough to awaken her, because actually this wasn't her intention. How much did she need to work on her until she would wake up? How … _carefully_ did she need to be to draw her awaken out as long as possible, letting her feel the full pleasure just right the second she opened her eyes?  
  
Qun'mi smiled at her own thoughts. Oh she would try it, too bad her time was a bit cut short to fully experiment on it, but it was enough time for first tests. Good that her hands and mouth were already in motion.  
  
She planted another kiss on her neck when the stir died down and Ines continued to sleep, kissing her way up to her shoulder to get a glimpse of her soft face, and tucked away lose strands along her way. Lingering a while to admire her she drew little circles with her hand on her stomach, though earning another irritated stir in the process, this time accompanied with a deep exhale. But it seemed that she still was fast asleep and only reacted to the unusual circumstances.  
  
Again she leaned down to her to kiss her, carefully touching her cheek. Her hand moved upwards under the shirt she wore to reach the more sensitive parts of her; she stopped when she reached her chest and laid her flat hand over one of her breasts, squeezing it slightly. She took the nipple between her pointer finger and thumb, rolling her fingers over it the moment it hardened.  
  
Her grin grew wider when Ines released another deep breath and even knitted her eyebrows together, though she was still far away from actually waking up from her deep slumber. She went to the other breast then and gave it an equal treatment, going back to kissing her neck when she did so.  
  
In that position it was hard to reach anything more, so she pulled away a bit, leaning herself on her elbow she placed on the mattress, returning her hand on her stomach again. She shifted a bit to make space between her and Ines and in an instant she gently pushed her to roll her over on her back. Now that position was way better to let her continue her work.  
  
Pulling the blanket away she swung her legs around and placed her knees left and right Ines' hips, leaning down again to her to brush her lips over her cheek and traveled further down, lavishing the naked skin with kisses along the way. She reached her collarbone and sucked on the skin there, smiling to herself when she left that place and saw a little blue mark appearing.  
  
All the while Ines continued to sleep, only making irritated noises and breathes from time to time when Qun'mi hit special sensitive spots, yet carefully avoiding to linger longer at those – still, she didn't want her to wake up, at least not yet.  
  
She pulled Ines' shirt up again, now peppering kisses over her stomach and not leaving out even a centimeter of naked skin. The muscles twitched under her touch – Qun'mi was sure Ines' body slowly caught on with what was going on and if she continued with her labor, it wouldn't take so long for her to wake up.  
  
Slowly she moved lower, trailing her tongue over her bellybutton and reached out to with her arms to her chest, letting her hands vanish under the shirt to place them on her breasts to squeeze them again. This time however a groan came from Ines and Qun'mi looked up to her now, seeing the hint of emotions flowing over her face and watched her amused while she continued to move her hands.  
  
All this caressing definitely did things to her, her squirming intensified with every little kiss Qun'mi made now – it was only a matter of time until she would realize what was going on. She needed to move on, quickly, before that happened.  
  
She settled back and shifted Ines' legs, so she was able to sit between them, placing a final kiss on her abdomen while she stroked her hands over her sides. Another groan came from her when Qun'mi kissed the inside of her thigh, twitches ran right through her whole body at the gentle touch. Ines' fingers clenched for the first time and grabbed the sheets below her, still unaware of her surroundings.  
  
Qun'mi took it slow with her kisses on the thigh, carefully moving the leg as she traveled closer to the price she was longing for. The stirs got more and more with every single time she laid her lips on her sensitive skin – she couldn't wait to go for the final kill.  
  
But before that the other thigh got the same treatment, even slower than before, though Qun'mi had her eyes steady on Ines' face when she grabbed the leg to get better access. A deep inhale came from Ines as Qun'mi was at the edge of her panties, then a groan escaped her as she tucked on the fabric with her teeth, dragging it down over her legs.  
  
The squirming didn't stop anymore and Qun'mi held her down on her stomach to avoid her moving, hooking one leg over her shoulder before she took one last look at the irritated woman. Her eyebrows were again knitted together, her eyes moving behind her eyelids as she slowly rose from her sleep.  
  
Qun'mi bit on her lip and stroked over her belly. Now or never, it was the perfect time to carry out her mission she prepared. Shifting a bit she settled completely between her legs now, kissing her mound with closed eyes. Her senses were overflowing, the _scent_ told her enough that she was more than ready – Qun'mi pushed a single finger inside her and that was the moment Ines snapped.  
  
She gasped, loud, and her legs shook at the sudden introduction. Her eyes fluttered open, albeit only half, yet she tried to make sense of what was going on by tilting her head, only to see the smirking Qun'mi sitting between her legs. A puff of air she exhaled as her head fell back on the pillow behind her again, chuckling as Qun'mi slowly moved her hand against her.  
  
Out of everything Ines imagined waking up, this wasn't a scenario she expected. While she knew Qun'mi would definitely do that, it still wasn't on her list – especially not now after it had been a while since they woke up together.  
  
Her chuckling was quickly interrupted by a flick of her tongue against her core and got turned into a deep moan instead. Still sleepy and deep was her voice, her eyelids heavy from sleep, though the rest of her body seemed to catch on now, while her mind remained in a dizzy state.  
  
Qun'mi loved her sloppy movements resulting of her sleepy mind, the lazy rhythm they established was prefect to draw long licks and play with her folds, adding a second finger after a while. Her fingers explored her insides, the tips massaging her walls to keep them aroused.  
  
Ines bucked her hips as her tongue circled around her clit and Qun'mi hooked her arm around the leg that was holstered over her shoulder to lay her hand on her stomach to keep her down. The heat was building fast inside her belly with the way Qun'mi kept the rhythm, reading her right every time she attempted to edge away, only to pull her closer again.  
  
Her moans got breathier and she grabbed the sheets tighter, one hand reaching out to Qun'mi's head between her legs to follow her movement, sometimes even pulling at her hair when she hit a fairly sensitive spot. Qun'mi might wince at the force of the pulling, but she didn't mind – it only showed the effect she had on her and that she did things right.  
  
Her heel dug into Qun'mi's back by the intense pulling – her movements got even sloppier as the time went on, when the pleasure overtook her and her voice started to slowly creak. It was the moment Qun'mi knew she had to keep going _exactly_ that – she sucked at her clit with a loving hum, released it again to flicker over it before she went back to it again. Her fingers kept up the speed Ines wanted, thrusting and massaging equally.  
  
She called out her name in a hasty moan, pressing Qun'mi's head tighter against her as the heated knot inside her belly grew more and more until she didn't know to tell her either to stop or to hurry up already. It was starting to get intense, _too_ intense even for her to think properly.  
  
“Hngh- _ah.”_  
  
Qun'mi looked up to her twisted face, she saw her biting on her lip to prevent herself from making too much noise, but Qun'mi took it only as a challenge. She sucked harder, quickened the rhythm of her licks only a tiny bit, and Ines released another deep moan as a result – Qun'mi could only smile to herself. She knew her too well, she knew exactly how to press her button to let her melt under her touch.  
  
It wasn't long until the grab on her head was too strong and Qun'mi could feel the wall clamping around her fingers, her legs shaking on her shoulders. She pressed hard on her lower abdomen to keep the shaking at bay, but it still was hard to keep going when Ines trashed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Yet she didn't let go so easily, no matter how hard it was.  
  
Her licks got smaller though as the contractions slowed down and Ines was left heavy panting on the mattress, eyes closed and breathing through her mouth with her head pressed into the pillow. She twitched hard when Qun'mi licked off the last remnants, her folds too sensitive to go on anymore. She kissed the spot one last time before she emerged from between her legs, again peppering kisses over her stomach up to her chest before she got invited in Ines' arms.  
  
Smirking she snuggled herself beside her and pulled the blanket up, laying her arm around her to keep her close. She could feel Ines' heartbeat against her, her hot breath passing her when she took her in her arms, stoking over her hair to calm her down.  
  
“Good morning.” Qun'mi whispered and only felt Ines' head ducking down more against her chest, not wanting to hear any of it.  
  
She had to chuckle at the reaction, placing a kiss on top of her forehead as Ines wrapped her arms equally around her, albeit it was a weak attempt. Lazily Qun'mi stroked up and down her back as she closed her eyes to embrace her heavy panting girlfriend more.  
  
It was peaceful, _perfect_ , and Ines didn't want to let go anymore. Never she wanted to leave her again, her Qun'mi – her love of her life.  
  
Ines almost settled back to sleep again, too comfortable and dizzy in her girlfriend's arms, until a loud noise brought her back to reality. Qun'mi sighed at the disturbing noise and let it die down with a simple mean look, though Ines didn't miss the green light shining through her closed eyes.  
  
… Back in the harsh reality she yawned and pressed herself tighter against her, trying everything to go back to the cloud nine she was. And Qun'mi returned the tight embrace, not letting her go either.  
  
“Stay for ten minutes, you have that time.”  
  
Ines nodded and closed her eyes again, enjoying this little time she got with her with everything she had.  
  
“ … I love you, too.”  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending AU.

“Ugh.”   
  
Qun'mi tried to squeeze her eyes shut from the flashing morning sun. The bright light shone right through the window in her face, not even the curtains could block the rays of the early sunshine.   
  
She inhaled deep and sighed as she couldn't settle back to sleep, refusing to open her eyes at this early hour – not even the sun would make her do that. Instead she tilted her head to the left side to avoid the incoming light with that, hitting her chin against a mess of hair and exhaled through her nose with a smile at the contact.   
  
Of course _she_ would be still fast asleep, not being bothered by anything of what Qun'mi currently dealt with. Her head was safely tucked close to her and took the spot on her shoulder, legs were entangled and body hugged close. Qun'mi could not escape from Ines' tight grip around her and honestly she didn't want to.   
  
There was no way she would ever leave her again. No more nightly escapades because she was told so, no more waking up without her, no more coming home in the middle of the night … she was free of her responsibilities as a l'Cie, she was free to choose what to do in her life.   
  
And all of that thanks to the woman who was cuddled up to her and had a smile on her face, because she couldn't be happier. Without her and her scientific knowledge she wouldn't be here, out of Crystal Stasis, and lying in her arms without a trace of sadness.  
  
There was no war anymore, peace reached out to every corner of Orience. _Happiness_ was the main motive now, everyone worked hand in hand to rebuild the land they want to find their rest in after this war.   
  
And now here they were, living peacefully in the mountains of Milites, surrounded by snowy hills and away from the noisy living of a big city.   
  
Qun'mi sighed as she tried to settle back to sleep, kissing the mess of hair she bumped on earlier, inhaling deep her scent. Yes, now this was the perfect way to fall asleep again …   
  
… If there wasn't this damn bird sitting on the window ledge and sang the song of its people.   
  
Qun'mi groaned as the bird jumped back and forth on the ledge then, making even more noises that definitely didn't help at all right now. Chirping might be nice from time to time, but not if she tried to fall asleep again … Well, that was one downside of living in the middle of nature.  
  
Tucking her head lower she wanted to block out the loud noises, but of course she didn't succeed. All her sleep was gone now and the drowsiness of her body slowly left; with careful moves she stretched her toes and legs up to her middle. Her spine creaked in the process and Qun'mi fell back to her previous position when she was done with getting the last remains of sleep out of her bones, all the while she avoided to move too much, she didn't intend on waking Ines up with her shuffling.   
  
But of course she noticed, all this time when Qun'mi was a l'Cie her senses in sleep were on high alert and could pick up the sightliest movements – she never missed when Qun'mi arrived or left when she was asleep already. Even though it was all over now, to unlearn that would take her a while. But now at least she knew she didn't need to be concerned anymore – Qun'mi was here, forever hers, and there was no reason for her to not to wake up without a smile.  
  
Qun'mi blinked and for the first time this morning opened her eyes as she felt Ines grip getting tighter around her and feet rubbing against her. A squeal built in the back of Ines' throat as a yawn left her and the grip loosened again – Qun'mi bit on her lip to suppress a smile as she watched this whole spectacle, rubbing over Ines' back as she did her fair share of morning stretches.   
  
Ines shuffled under the blanket and tilted her head upwards, meeting Qun'mi there and was welcome with a beautiful smile.  
  
“Morning, Mimi.”   
  
She snorted at the nickname, leaning in to her as Ines pushed herself closer to meet her lips. It was lazy and sloppy, but neither of them cared and smiled in the kiss. When they parted, Qun'mi returned the “good morning” and stroked over her head as Ines fell back with her head on her shoulder again.  
  
“Slept well?”  
  
“If it wasn't for that damn bird that woke me up, I would have slept better, yeah.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Qun'mi tilted her head again to the window, shielding her eyes with her right hand from the incoming light of the sun to see if the bird still sat there. It got quiet in the meantime, but it still haven't left its position on the ledge where it sang earlier, and Qun'mi could only roll her eyes at the fluffy bird. She cursed that bird internal.  
  
“Hey, how is your hand?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
She reached out to the hand which Qun'mi used for blocking the light and took it in hers, inspecting it with carefulness. She rubbed over different parts of her hand, the palm, each finger, the back, checked each joint before she let it go again, still having the questioning look on her face.  
  
“Uhm … the back is still numb, but I can feel every finger equally today, so I guess that's progress.”  
  
“Oh it definitely is.” Ines beamed and have her a squeezing hug. “And your feet?”  
  
“As fine as the last two days, no worries there.”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Questions like these became a regular thing in the morning. Each day Ines would check on Qun'mi's artificial limbs since she got out of Crystal Stasis, limbs that were close to perfect replicas of a natural human hands or feet. And Ines' latest project. There was no way she would waste her scientific knowledge to help her girlfriend, every single little step of process Qun'mi made with those new limbs would bring her research further – and maybe help other people in need, too.   
  
“So,” She rolled on top of her with a bright smile. “breakfast?”  
  
“You're hungry already?” Qun'mi rubbed her eyes before she laid both hands on her back to embrace her. “I'd rather stay here a few more minutes.”  
  
“How about I make something and we eat here in bed, hm?”  
  
“... Alright, miss. I'll be waiting.”  
  
Qun'mi could only shake her head with a smile as Ines crawled out of the bed, leaving her behind. Always so energetic in the morning … some things never change.  
  
But eating breakfast in bed, yeah, that was something she could definitely get used to. And there was no one who can interrupt them.   
  
Because they were here, living their perfect life together, like they always wished for.   
  


 


	7. Chapter 7 (nsfw)

Qun'mi stepped backwards and wiped sweat away from her forehead, looking up to the impressive Magitek Armor.  
  
Finally she fixed the problem that bugged her for _days_ and kept her awake all night. She was sure it was already past midnight and the only one left in this sector of the facility. Workers said goodbye to her hours ago.  
  
Now here she was, standing in front of her Magitek Armor and admired her work. A single light bulb lightened the small room, flickering from time to time, but Qun'mi barely noticed that. She was way too focused.  
  
A sigh escaped her and she closed her eyes, stretching her arms over her head as she just wanted to turn around and call it a day – or night for that matter – but got interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. A touch that turned into a hug from behind just a second later.  
  
A chin got placed on her shoulder and Qun'mi had to smile at the little nudge that followed, laying her hands on top of the intruder's hands on her stomach. Oh she knew who it was, this feeling was way too familiar – the gentle warmth of her hug, the hair that tickled on her cheek, the little chuckle that vibrated on her shoulder.  
  
“Ines …” She leaned back to her to embrace the hug fully, closing her eyes. “What the hell are you doing here? You should be sleeping.”  
  
“I could ask that you too, captain.”  
  
Her voice was a gentle whisper against her, soothing along her neck. In an instant she flipped Qun'mi around and faced her now, arms lying on her shoulders as the captain looked up to her.  
  
Ines' wide grin was conspicuous and Qun'mi couldn't shake off the feeling of the intense air between them. Raising an eyebrow she returned the hug as she put her hands on her sides.  
  
“You still haven't answered my question.”  
  
“I don't intent to.” She brushed her lips against Qun'mi's cheek, gently pushing her back.  
  
Qun'mi stumbled backwards with slow steps. “Hm. Not listening to your superior, huh. How … inconvenient.”  
  
Her back hit the cold metal of the Magitek Armor, sharp inhaling then as Ines pinned her wrists left and right beside her head, staring deep in her eyes. She nudged her nose with her own, just a hair breath away from closing the distance to her lips. Qun'mi's cheeks started to burn from the intense closeness out of sudden, her heart picking up speed with the passing time – and it definitely didn't help her much that Ines pressed a knee between her legs.  
  
It would have been easy for Ines just to lean in and kiss her, but she wouldn't give it to her that easy. Way too adorable she looked with those parted lips that just begged for a kiss, burning eyes that wanted to rip off her clothes, and a heaving chest from her deep breaths.  
  
Again, Ines dipped lower and kissed her cheek down to her cheekbone, feeling the sharp inhale from Qun'mi at the gentle touch. She closed her eyes as Ines nibbled on her skin there, pretty sure she left a visible blue mark.  
  
“I … I miss you at home.” Ines whispered as she pulled back a bit, dropping her right hand from the wrist she had pinned against the metal and brushed over her sides now instead, down to her belt on her stomach and unclasped it.  
  
A chuckling “tch” came as response and Qun'mi tucked her head lower, only to lift it up again just a second later, reaching out with her now-free hand to cup Ines' cheek and pulled her closer, a thumb traveling over her lower lip.  
  
“So … that gives you the right to invade your superior's space and violate the prescriptions? Hm. Ines, I thought different of you.”  
  
All the while she said those words she couldn't keep herself from smiling, a teasing smile that was, and Ines fought hard not to bite on the wandering thumb on her lip.  
  
It was hard for her to keep herself from tearing away this uniform Qun'mi was wearing anyways. For long now she had longed for this closeness again, her touch and her skin of her _girlfriend_ she missed so much.  
  
Work had pulled their time schedule apart, and with Qun'mi being her boss she saw her all day whenever she arrived at work. And to hide her relationship with her superior … that wasn't easy at all. It boiled up over time and now Ines just couldn't _keep it_ to herself – Qun'mi's shift was way overdue, so technically this wasn't keeping her from working.  
  
“If I'm violating the prescriptions, captain, why aren't you pushing me away?” Her wandering hand on her sides was dangerous close to the edge of her vest, toying with the end of the fabric. It would only take her another moment and she could slip under it, but instead she halted there, waiting for an answer.  
  
Qun'mi never left the intense eye contact, never stopped the gentle brush over her lip with her thumb. It intensified the heat that was slowly creeping up in her and built a knot inside her stomach. But then she slid the hand behind her neck and pulled her closer again, swallowing before she could form any words.  
  
“ … Shut up and kiss me now.”  
  
She didn't need to be told twice, the tension ran way too high in them anyways. Ines pressed her lips against her, sighing and groaning at the burning touch – and in a single motion she slipped her hand under Qun'mi's vest, fingertips trailing across her ribcage up to her chest.  
  
Qun'mi had to briefly break the kiss at the fondling and gasped for air, but she didn't give her any time to recover from it and laid her lips on hers again. She released her other wrist too now and dropped it to toy at the edge of her trousers, her mouth and her other hand still in motion.  
  
The moment she reached her breast and cupped it, Qun'mi had to break the kiss again, sighing as she slowly massaged it in gentle movements. The grip on her neck tightened when she laid her hand on her back to hold herself steady.  
  
Ines would have gladly teared off all of her clothes _now_ , but the fact that her hands were trembling from anticipation she let that idea slide fast. She could reach her sensitive parts with a bit fumbling anyways, no need to waste extra time.  
  
With her flat hand she moved under her bra to graze across her nipple, a smirk playing on her lips as she saw Qun'mi's eyes closing and shuddering as a groan escaped her. Her hips bucked and bumped against her leg, grabbing her hand that played on the edge of her trousers and moved it closer to where she wanted it – past the clothes she was wearing – telling her to get it on now.  
  
“Impatient much?” Ines cooed against her, turning her head to her throat and nibbled there. “Cute.”  
  
“Didn't I tell you to shut up? Again, not listening to your superior's -”  
  
The rest of her words got cut off and her trembling suddenly stopped – her whole body stopped moving – the moment she heard a distant noise from the hallway on the other side of the door. Footsteps to be precise. The tapping was well heard against the metallic floor.  
  
Qun'mi stared at Ines with wide eyes, cheeks red from her pleasant heat _and_ embarrassment, standing still without a noise.  
  
Out of every point in time they controlled the hallways, it had to be _now_. Exactly now where she was so close to finally get it on.  
  
She muttered a low _shit_ under her breath and swallowed, close to pushing her away, but Ines didn't stop her movements now, oh no. This was a _perfect_ timing.  
  
Instead of keeping still Ines moved her hand down to the zipper on her trousers, reaching for it as she removed her hand from the breast she was massaging. In a single motion she slowly pulled the zipper down, silently, and Qun'mi _hissed_.  
  
“Ines, what the-”  
  
But again she got cut off, this time from the hand Ines pressed over her mouth to keep her from talking. She could see her smirk on her face when she released the zipper and reached down, slipping past the layers of her clothes.  
  
Qun'mi _wanted_ to growl, but no noise left her as the steps outside got louder, apparently close to the room they were in.  
  
“Ssshh.” Ines shushed her as she dipped between her legs and cupped her core, feeling the drenched underwear against her fingers. “You don't want to get caught, now do you.”  
  
She jolted at the touch at her sensitive area, biting on her tongue to prevent herself from making any noise. Her heart was _racing_ and the heat in her belly spread to every end of her body, closing her eyes to not get overwhelmed by this dizzy feeling. Okay, she had to admit that the idea of getting caught turned her on, _just a little_. Maybe. Maybe a bit more than little.  
  
Combined with the fact that Ines played with her folds through her panties, her body was on fire now. She wanted to groan and cry out, to tremble and shudder, but she simply couldn't. This turmoil built and built inside her, fueling her pleasure _immense_. And Ines loved to watch this spectacle, this inner fight she had in her hands, literally.  
  
Qun'mi held on Ines' back what felt like an eternity, feeling the hand between her legs moving against her, fingertips trailing along her wet folds in different patterns. She swept over her clit a few times, exactly knowing what effect it had on her – she clawed at her back, digging her nails deep in the fabric. Even with her hand over her mouth it was hard to stay silent, groans building in the back of her throat that just waited to finally get out.  
  
The footsteps outside got quieter again and Qun'mi sighed in relief, bashing her head against the Magitek Armor behind her. She couldn't have waited any longer anyways, her breathing was hard and hot the moment she could move again.  
  
The hand that sealed her mouth eventually got replaced by her lips and _finally_ Qun'mi was able to let a moan slip through, a moan she was holding back for too long. The fire inside her was begging her to let it pass her lips, it was fueling to make noises again. Another moan got out when Ines bit on her lower lip, surely by accident.  
  
Her movements stopped against her core and Ines broke the kiss, removing her hand from between her legs and rubbed her fingers together, the wetness still on them. Qun'mi raised curiously an eyebrow at the sudden change, but was welcomed with a warming smile.  
  
Ines bit herself on her lip before she closed the distance once again, but quickly broke the kiss and trailed downwards, her hands already in motion and stroked over her sides again. Qun'mi looked down to her as she lifted her shirt up and saw Ines on her knees in front of her, kissing along her stomach, her tongue grazing across her bellybutton. A smile formed on her lips as she watched her, sighing as Ines traveled further and further closer to her abdomen.  
  
With both hands she grabbed the edge of the trousers, taking a look up to her to confirm her intentions, and Qun'mi nodded in return, reaching out to her and stroked over Ines' hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.  
  
Oh how she couldn't wait for finally getting release, getting this heat inside her stomach to burst – this heat that gathered for too long now.  
  
Slowly Ines dragged down the trousers and revealed the price she was looking for, immediately pulling down her underwear, too. Qun'mi took a deep breath as she watched Ines coming closer to her core, shuddering as she planted a single kiss on her mound. They both chuckled at the reaction and Ines kissed further, the scent of her arousal already making her mind dizzy and longing for more.  
  
With her hand still in Ines' hair, Qun'mi dragged her closer to where she wanted her and Ines complied without any complains, laying her hands on her thighs to make room for her. She couldn't spread her legs that far, especially not with her trousers down at her feet, but it was enough to exactly dip her tongue between the wet and soft folds when she bucked her hips.  
  
Qun'mi cried out at the touch of the tip of her tongue against her, pushing her hips harder against Ines' face in hope of opening up to her more. It didn't work well and Ines helped her getting one foot out of the hindering clothes. Once that was done, she immediately put her leg over Ines' shoulder and pulled her closer until her face was buried between her legs. Ines held her steady, grabbing her sides to not let her lose her posture.  
  
Her tongue danced against the wet sweet folds, the tip of her tongue exploring and mapping out every little centimeter. Easily she found the rhythm and spots she needed to graze across over and over to build her pleasure to the immense, her broken moans and trembling leg over her shoulder were indicators. Her arousal was dripping from her chin, with each lick against her clit she drank her more and more, but she pushed her further and begged for more – begging for her satisfaction and release.  
  
Qun'mi melted under her touch. She closed her eyes to drown in this feeling fully, moving her hands she still had entangled in her hair with her – it was a rather fast rhythm, perfectly matched with the intense heartbeat she had. Her breath quickened, moans after moan escaped her throat as she could not hold them any longer until her voice started to creak. She was close, she knew and Ines could feel it on her pulsating clit.  
  
“Crystals, _fuck_.”  
  
She couldn't bring out anything more than that, her voice simply didn't allow anything else than groans now.  
  
Lovingly she sucked directly on her clit, swirling the tip of her tongue around it before she laid it flat on it, just going with Qun'mi's rhythm of her hips and went on sucking on it, repeating this pattern until Qun'mi couldn't hold her rhythm anymore.  
  
She cried out and curled her toes, grabbing Ines forcefully by her hair that made her wince. Her movements were long now as the tight knot in her stomach finally burst and released the soothing heat in her whole body, tingling her from head to toe. She threw her head back until she hit the cold metal, letting out a final deep cry that ended in a sigh. Ines held her trembling body steady, not letting go of the sweet juice until she wanted it; she rode out her climax with a loving hum until Qun'mi stilled her trembling and only heavy breathing was left.  
  
One last kiss she planted on her core and felt a jolt running through her, too sensitive was her area after receiving such pleasure. Ines stood up then, gathering this exhausted mess of woman in her arms and kissed her temples, placing Qun'mi's head against her shoulder and patted over her hair as an attempt to calm her down. She was breathing hard, Ines could feel her pumping heartbeat.  
  
It was silent for a few moments until Ines pulled away a bit to help her getting dressed again, her legs still feeling too jelly to do it on her own. They both smiled at the clumsy attempt, but Ines gathered her in her arms again once her clothes were in place.  
  
“Now you have no choice than to come home with me.” Ines chuckled as Qun'mi fell tired against her, her breathing still labored. “... Might as well just carry you.”  
  
“Tch, fine. But don't think this action won't have consequences.”  
  
Ines tucked her arms under her shoulders and bent legs, lifting her up.  
  
“... As if you didn't like it and don't want to snuggle up to me.” She whispered under her breath and locked eyes with Qun'mi in her arms, who only smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I mean, yes, captain.”  
  
Qun'mi chuckled as they left together the room, turning off the light. Oh she couldn't wait for a decent sleep together with her girlfriend, entangled together and embraced.  
  
Just what she needed after such an intense working day.  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Qun'mi yawned as she turned around, extending her arms to embrace the source of her warmth. She didn't dare to open her eyes, still too tired, too cuddly to even consider thinking about leaving the bed any time soon.  
  
She found the warmth she was looking for and sighed, tucking her head lower to curl up more against the body of her wife. There was an exhale against the crown of her head, a tiny snort she figured, followed by a kiss on her hair and stroking on her back. Qun'mi yawned again and she was so ready to fall asleep in the arms of her beloved Ines.  
  
She didn't care what time it was, they had nothing to do at this morning anyways, no one could steal this cuddling time now.  
  
Ines shifted slightly to get a better position to hold her more comfortably, entangling their legs together as she continued to stroke over her back. A smile formed on her lips when she felt Qun'mi's breath on her skin, slow and rhythmic – she probably fell asleep already again and she couldn't blame her.  
  
Since they settled down in their new house in the mountains Qun'mi never was an early riser. To get her getting up right now was nearly impossible and so she didn't even try.  
  
Her gaze swept over to the window. Small crystals formed at the bottom of it, slowly reaching upwards and sparkling in the early sunlight. It seemed like another frosty morning, another reason not to get up any time soon.  
  
Ines let herself fall back on the pillow again, stretching herself for a short time before she closed her eyes now, too. If Qun'mi was asleep now and they had nothing to do, then she could easily catch some rest also. And with Qun'mi's comforting breath against her it shouldn't be that much of a problem.  
  
She was almost out as she picked up a tapping noise, knitting her eyebrows together when the tapping got louder and more intense. A tapping that was more like small feet patting on the ground and Ines smiled at the familiar noise.  
  
It wouldn't take long for the intruder to show themself.  
  
Slowly the door swung open and the tapping was finally here. Ines tilted her head to the door and opened one eye to confirm what she heard.  
  
Ah, there it was.  
  
With a thud the big cat jumped on the bed and immediately walked closer to the two women, settling on top of them with a purr. Ines huffed and groaned at the sudden weight on her, releasing her hold on Qun'mi, which made her promptly stir, only to escape the crushing weight of their pet.  
  
“Snowshoe … you're getting too big for that.” Ines rolled on her back to let the cat fall between her and Qun'mi. “You're a Coeurl, not a regular house cat.”  
  
Qun'mi groaned too now at the sudden change of events, blinking slowly as she rose from her deep slumber. She lifted her head briefly when she only saw the yellow fur in front of her, falling back again when a deep exhale.  
  
But Snowshoe didn't seem to be interested in the displeasure at all, laying its head low to place it on the mattress in front of its close tucked paws, wiggling its tail. It yawned then and close its eyes, satisfied with the position.  
  
“I can't believe this.” Qun'mi mumbled to herself, shifting closer to the animal. “You're almost as tall as me … dragging me away from my wife like that.”  
  
Though Snowshoe wasn't out-grown yet, its size already reached the height of Qun'mi – not that she would admit that. For a Coeurl it still had a bit to go to be fully grown and from the looks it seemed like it would be close to Ines' height later. But that would still take a while, Ines was thankful for that, otherwise she would have been really crushed by the weight of it.  
  
Qun'mi could remember the day two years ago Ines brought this little Coeurl cub home, wounded and almost dying alone on the street – it must have been abandoned to die by its pack, there was no other reason for Coeurl leaps to leave behind a small cub.  
  
She was skeptical first if they could really raise and hold a wild Coeurl at home, but only after a few weeks they all accepted the new situation and Snowshoe became a solid family member. They had to get used to it first, but they managed it.  
  
The name was Qun'mi's idea, she blurted it out the moment she saw the little thing in Ines' arms – its white paws were remarkable and seldom for a Coeurl, she had never seen such fur marking before.  
  
Now seeing this big Coeurl lying right beside her was something in comparison to back then – Snowshoe had grown a lot since then and became more or less a big cat than a Coeurl.  
  
And maybe it was slowly too big to fit in the bed with them.  
  
Ines chuckled after a while and shifted closer too, both now lying close to cuddle up to the massive ball of fur.  
  
“Okay then. You're getting the cuddles.”  
  
Snowshoe purred with a grin as both women wrapped their arms around it, settling in a comfortable position then. There was no way either of them would move any time soon – nothing could beat a lazy morning cuddle.  
  
Even if it was with an oversized pet.

 


	9. Chapter 9

A low chuckle ripped Qun'mi out of her sleep.   
  
It was barely audible and more like a snort than anything else, but being quite the light sleeper, it was enough for her to shake her out of her sleep.   
  
Her sight was blurry and really, she didn't see much in the vast darkness of the room. A faint light came from the other side of the bed, blocked by the familiar body on her side – it was just enough not to hurt in her eyes. The moon shone a bit through the curtains of the window, watching over the two women lying comfortably together in their bed, but the moonlight didn't help Qun'mi much to let her see anything completely.   
  
But her ears wouldn't fail her. She was sure she just heard her girlfriend beside her chuckling. Her chuckle was music in her ears, one of the most pleasant sounds she ever heard and there was no way she overheard that one.  
  
She let out a puff of air and sighed, closing her eyes again as she rubbed her face in the pillow and briefly stretched herself, ready to go back to sleep. It was in the middle of the night nonetheless, tomorrow would be another important work day and by no means she could allow herself to show up at work with a tired mind.  
  
Ines just chuckled – no need to get all worked up about that, it happened and there was the end of that.   
  
Even though her curiosity lingered, she tried to drift off to sleep again.  
  
Until she picked up another chuckle.  
  
Qun'mi was so close to fall asleep again, her mind already drowned in the images of her dreams, but the slight shifts beside her shook her awake again. Ines still chuckled when Qun'mi rubbed her eyes and groaned to herself.  
  
This was ridiculous now. What was with her, why was she chuckling and – why the hell was she still awake in the first place.  
  
Her curiosity eventually won and she mentally cursed herself for it. All she wanted to sleep, but no. Checking what her lovely girlfriend was doing at a time like this was more important apparently.  
  
Slowly Qun'mi stretched her arms and shifted closer, immediately wrapping her arms around the warm body of her girlfriend the moment she reached her and pressed her front on her back with a soft sigh.   
  
She lingered there for a while with her face buried in Ines' blonde hair, too tired to move any way forward. She tried to suppress a yawn, but failed in the end – having her in her arms gave her always the sensation of comfort and calmness, no wonder she was close to fall asleep again that easily.  
  
A thumb swept over the hand she placed on Ines' stomach.   
  
Briefly she twitched at the sudden gentle gesture, her nerves on high alert in this sleepy state she currently was in.   
  
_Right, I wanted to check what she's doing …  
  
_ Taking all her gathered strength she pushed herself upwards, just right to place her chin on top of Ines' shoulder. Her eyebrows knitted together at the flashing light she encountered when she opened her eyes, looking down to the source of the light with half lidded eyes.   
  
The now dazzling light pinched her eyes before she got slowly used to it, and when she saw what caused the light, Qun'mi snorted with a small smile.  
  
Of course.  
  
Ines tipped on the mobile phone in her hand, the text appearing on the display highly visible from the position Qun'mi was looking at and seeing that text – Qun'mi had to chuckle.   
  
It might have been her tiredness, but she couldn't stop smiling at the text she saw.  
  
 _“My girlfriend is the most wonderful woman in the world. Did you know she can cook the best hot stew in Milites? Now you do.”_  
  
“Look at her, falling asleep earlier than me. Isn't she adorable. That messy hair and how she's cuddles her blanket. And she's all miiiine!”  
  
“Can't wait until tomorrow, because we have a project together and I got to work with her~ I'm so excited-”  
  
“Really, Ines?” Qun'mi watched her finishing the last text before she hit the post button, biting on her lips to prevent herself from chuckling more. A hand moved up to her face, cupping her cheek in a gentle embrace and Qun'mi leaned in to it with closed eyes. Fingers trailed over the skin there, red and warm from her tiredness, and Qun'mi sighed at the touch she didn't know she needed right now.  
  
It didn't bother her, really. Qun'mi was well aware of Ines' obsession of expressing her love and honestly, she couldn't imagine her without that. She knew her like that from the very beginning and shouldn't she do that, then Qun'mi was concerned that something might have had happened. This wouldn't be normal then. And so she just watched her fingers moving on the phone to write the next text she was about to post.   
  
She herself wasn't the kind of person who could easily form her feelings in words, but Ines … she could and Qun'mi was amazed by it every time.   
  
Reading those text brought a warmth in her heart she didn't get tired of. Never she wanted to ever lose this feeling inside her whenever Ines reminded her how much she loved her.  
  
.. While knowing exactly that Qun'mi loved her back just the same way, she just couldn't find the right words most of the time. It was hard to trump such love letters in the first place, so Ines appreciated every little whisper of “I love you” and treasured it with her heart.  
  
Qun'mi's eyes moved down to Ines' face when she hit the button on her phone to turn it off, the light gone and darkness took place. She didn't miss the big grin on Ines' face when she removed the hand from her face and shifted a bit to make a bit space between them, turning around then to face her.  
  
She returned the embrace and hugged her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.   
  
“Still telling everyone how much you love me, huh.” Qun'mi mumbled in the hug, burying her head in Ines' chest. “Pretty sure everyone knows by now.”  
  
“Hm, but everyone needs to know what a cutie you are. Besides, I thought you were sleeping, so I couldn't tell you that.”  
  
Qun'mi could practically hear the smiling in her words.  
  
“... Hah, go to sleep.” She tilted her head upwards to meet her eyes, briefly closing the distance between them to give her a quick kiss. “Lots of stuff tomorrow. I don't want you to be a tired mess.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Pulling the blanket over them, Ines settled for a comfortable position, entangling their legs together. “One of those things involves me tell you how adorable you are.”  
  
Qun'mi snorted.  
  
“Fine by me.”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on: Imagine your OTP sleeping in the same bed. Person A who is always on their phone at night, starts to go on their texting app. Person B notices and secretly tries to look over A’s shoulder. Person B then finds that person A is bragging about how amazing B is to their other friends.


	10. Chapter 10

That she just experienced _this_ still gave her a pause. Never did she imagine to _feel_ this kind of excitement together with her.

Ines shifted a bit to get herself into a comfortable position, tucking a pillow under her head she found cast away at her side. The blankets which usually laid on the bed were torn and forgotten in the heat that slowly came to an end, labored breaths still hanging in the air and from its source Ines couldn't take her eyes off.

Because, really, the sight she witnessed surpassed the dreams she had of this spectacle.

Qun'mi's skin glistened from sweat, her face she covered with half of her arm told stories from the exhaustion she experienced. Her chest rose and fell from the deep breaths she took to get a somewhat regular pattern again, and one hand still clenched the sheet beneath her that almost let her knuckles turn white from force.

Too many times her mind showed her this desire she wanted to experience only with her, yet, actually living through it was a completely different thing.

_Different_ , not worse _._ Maybe even better than she imagined in her vivid dreams – now all her senses got their fair share of stimulation that might have been beyond her imagination and to the point her mind refused to let even one different thought slip through.

She still had the past moments deep inside her head - her moans that started soft and slow, but turned into a breathless cracking voice when she pushed her further and further. Her hard grip on her head that let her wince more than once, but showed her the way which she appreciated so much.

Ines was left speechless.

Although this encounter didn't happen for the first time, only now Ines took everything she had together to overcome her anxiousness in disappointing her.

And looking at her now, it dawned to her that she actually did a quite good job.

Her eyes never left her, watching her calming down bit by bit from the afterglow she floated in. Too intimate the moment to miss, fearing she would waste any second with her she never left her side and shifted closer to find a position to embrace her with gentle arms.

Though, Ines hesitated. With Qun'mi's labored breaths and naked skin, the usual confident and wild air around her turned almost into a fragile, tame atmosphere which left Ines worried she would break her the moment she touched her again.

From herself she was well aware that her skin might be oversensitive, that every additional touch could let her squirm in a way Ines didn't want.

A state of bliss she didn't want to ruin with such unthoughtful touches.

What did Qun'mi do to her again when the roles were reversed … ?

Oh right.

Widening her eyes she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Only having eyes for her and nothing else surely put a spell on her she couldn't escape, her mind too foggy and hazy to even think about anything else except how gorgeous this situation was for her. What would a perfect cuddle be without a _blanket?_

Immediately memories came back from two weeks earlier, she could recall them almost perfectly – the comfy embrace in Qun'mi's arms Ines didn't ever want to leave, enwrapped in the cozy blanket they always shared at night, Qun'mi's smile when she opened her eyes after the stars behind her lids died down, the light chuckle after she asked her if she was okay, promptly letting her cheeks burn even hotter than before.

And now it was Ines' turn to give her that kind of comfort. No way she would miss out that opportunity.

Quickly her eyes wandered from Qun'mi's body away for the first time, scanning her surroundings she didn't pay attention to for quite a while. She had to bit herself on the lips at the sight of the crumpled sheets, a mess she hadn't even noticed before.

Yet at the edge of the bed, right at Qun'mi's feet, she saw the last piece of the blanket almost falling off to the ground to the rest. With a yank she tore it back on bed again, spreading it wide enough to let them both be covered by it.

And with a few additional shifts, Qun'mi had the smooth fabric around her shoulders, the warmth under it already sprawling across their entangled bodies. Having her safely tucked in now, Ines had no qualms about touching her without fearing that she would split into million pieces.

Her fingertips graced over her stomach and traced along the hints of muscles there until she reached her sides, her whole arm wrapped around her middle now while the rest of her body cuddled close.

Ines didn't miss the smile that formed on Qun'mi's face when she placed her head onto the pillow beside her, a snort following when she removed her arm from her face she had there all the time. Her smile turned to a chuckle when Ines shifted to hover over her, watching her releasing the deep breath she held.

When Qun'mi opened her eyes Ines couldn't prevent returning the bright grin, staring into her cream colored eyes she lost herself too many times. The adoration and love she found in them every single time seemed to be endless – seeing those again washed away all her worries in disappointing her and now she didn't know why she felt like that in the first place.

Their lips clashed in a sloppy kiss, Qun'mi lifted her weak arms up to hold Ines' shaky head – her worries might be gone now, the situation still tickled every fiber of her being from excitement.

Qun’mi shushed her when they parted, feeling the trembles of Ines' body on top of her, gliding her hand over her back as an attempt to calm her down.

A shaky chuckle she received as an answer and Ines tried to find a good position to lay comfortably on top of her.

“I...”

“Shush.” Qun'mi interrupted her before she could start to form another word, “Don't speak.”

And Ines complied, taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes. With Qun'mi's heartbeat in her ear and strokes over her back, her nervousness left her bit by bit – floating away in gentle whispers that were too intimate to share.

“You did great.” A small pause for Ines to take it in and when Qun'mi saw she registered it, she continued. “I'm proud of you.”

At those words the last parts of her worries and bad feelings left her – they had no place in her, not in this situation, she shouldn't feel any of those kind.

She tried to form words, but again she got cut off by a kiss from her, this time on her forehead she wasn't prepared for.

There were no suitable words for this situation anyways, all that was important right now she already knew – this was her Qun'mi, her love and partner in work and life. The person she trusted and wanted to live with until the end of their days.

Until then she was sure about one thing: She wanted to make her happy, no matter what and she _could do it_ if she just tried.

And for now this happiness lingered, not leaving them any time soon. Because they had themselves, safe and sound in their arms.


	11. Their happy world

A tapping against the glass, water dripped down from the window down to the ledge, gathering there in small puddles. A soothing sound, rhythmic and calming, that built up the lazy atmosphere in this early morning. The sun hid behind the gray, thick clouds, its warm rays not being able to pour fresh new energy in the life it was supposed to touch.   
  
Sleepiness lingered in all over city, people refused to go out at this weather, even the wildlife stayed hidden in dry places, and rather enjoyed these sleepy hours in the morning in their cozy homes.   
  
It wasn't much different for the pair that just spent their second night in their new home in this new city, away from the past they left behind in their old, destroyed home. Concordia welcomed them with open arms, gave them shelter to recover from the memories they got from the past year.   
  
Here they were now, lying side by side next to each other, enjoying the warmth they shared so many times. A gentle breath tickled on the skin, moving the blond hair in a breeze that was impossible to miss. A smile formed on the other person's face when she noticed a tiny stir coming from her, watching her intensely as she slowly rose from the deep slumber she was in.  
  
“Qun'mi.” Ines whispered when Qun'mi opened her eyes half way, closing them with a sigh again after they briefly locked eyes. But Ines just continued to look at her, tracing her hand she had on her back along her sides, up and down, over and over.   
  
A comfortable embrace happened with the blanket they shared, warm and cuddly, that neither of them couldn't let go. Ines whispered her name again, this time receiving a sleepy noise from her and a smile formed on her face, tucking her head closer to escape Ines' gaze.   
  
But she couldn't; Ines rolled closer and nudged her with her nose, drawing her head up again with gentle touches. And Qun'mi complied this time, moving with Ines and even opened her eyes once they were at the same height.   
  
“Good morning.”   
  
Her voice washed over her like a soothing breeze, calming her to her bones as if the weather hadn't already done that – the sleepiness continued to linger and Qun'mi only tucked her head closer to Ines, letting her eyes falling close again.  
  
No need to get up already, no stress that kept her on her toes – only the feeling of the warmth of her girlfriend in her arms was enough to keep her at one place, the place she called home.  
  
Briefly she pressed her lips against Ines' exposed collarbone before she sunk back again, ready to continue wandering in a world of dreams.   
  
And Ines would watch over her like a hawk, never letting her go ever again. Not after all they went through.  
  
It wouldn't happen in this peaceful world, they made sure of that.

 


End file.
